Children of Light and Darkness: Tales of Fearless Ninja
by Tenshiboy
Summary: Short stories that explain what happened before the start of The Children of Light and Darkness. SasuNaru
1. Itachi's Defection

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

(Itachi)

Reminiscing has never been my favorite activity especially considering the fact that I've never had much to reminisce about in a positive light and yet in the waning days of my life I feel the need to repent my sins, my indiscretions and the tell the truth to a being who already knows the truth I thought kneeling before the shrine I built in the Forest of Falling Leaves when I was young.

The day I 'defected' I stood before Hiruzen-sama and Danzo-sama begging them to reconsider my latest mission, the massacre of the Uchiha clan

"I understand you're unwilling to kill your own family but it must be done" Danzo snapped walking out of the Hokage's office

"Attack me, then Danzo" Hiruzen-sama said once Danzo was gone

"What?" I asked softly trying to understand his intentions

"In a few days I will die. Orochimaru is planning on invading the Konoha to get your brother. If you attack me, Danzo and any ANBU in between then you can make Sasuke a hero, no one can cure your disease so this makes it easier. Having Sasuke kill you so he can have your eyes" Hiruzen said looking out the window at the district

"Hiruzen-sama" I whispered looking at the man

"Itachi you may give me the chance to fix the wrongs I've committed. I can die a hero if only the two of us know Orochimaru will attack beforehand" he muttered placing a hand on the windowsill

"But the ANBU will be able to…" I started trying to make him reconsider

"If the ANBU can't counter Orochimaru's attack then Danzo will no longer be allowed to control them and Root therefore he can't kill the Uchiha clan and Orochimaru will become an enemy of all five assassin groups" Hiruzen explained sighing

"Then please forgive me Hiruzen-sama… Tsukuyomi" I hissed trapping him in the genjutsu

"Leave Danzo alive, he must believe he caused this" Hiruzen whispered before slamming his palm on a button in the wall and three ANBU members entered the room

"Akara style: Dragon Breath" I hissed tearing through all three of them with my flames. Before I left I took the mask off of a bird masked ANBU, broke the bottom off and put it on. I ran out of the office only to be confronted by several more ANBU preparing to attack me

"Amaterasu!" I hissed killing them in mere seconds, tears ran down my face as I did so mixing with the thin trails of blood coming from my eyes. I left the Konoha warehouse and made my way to the Root complex which was guarded by several more ANBU

"Don't let him through" one of them hissed as they all drew their katanas

"Why Hikari… Amaterasu!" I hissed after whispering the first part and burning a massive hole through the main entrance of the Root complex as the ANBU were burned to death, my mask breaking off from the heat of the black flames

"Damn it Itachi, you'd rather kill innocent than your guilty clansmen" Danzo snapped from somewhere above me as a dozen or so Root members confronted me, kunai, katanas and tanto

"I'd rather not kill anyone" I whispered as the ANBU charged me, I closed my eyes and hoped they'd make quick work of me. After a few moments I reopened my eyes and saw all of the Root members dead around a man with long black hair and an orange mask with black flames on it

"Itachi Uchiha. I've been looking for you" he said in a slow, methodical tone

"Who are you?" I hissed grabbing the hilt of my tanto

"All in due time Itachi, we'll meet again I assure you. After you finish your commendable work here go to the Ame district, I'll find you. Welcome to the Akatsuki" he said before disappearing in some kind of space-time jutsu

"It would seem we may have a common interest, Itachi. Perhaps we should discuss a resolution to this mess we've created" Danzo said walking toward me from the shadows

"What do you propose?" I asked keeping my hand on the hilt of my blade

"I want information on the head of the Akatsuki, I believe I know who he is. In return I will ensure the Uchiha clan will not fall victim to an eradication" Danzo said calmly continuing to approach me

"If you go back on your promise I will torture you for the remainder of your natural life" I hissed moving my hand back to my side

"I'd expect nothing less, before you leave however we can't have anyone thinking we bartered, show me the powers Shisui refused to use" he said looking directly into my eyes

"Shisui's eyes, what of them?" I asked summoning the raven with Shisui's left eye

"One day, Hikari and the Sage of Six Paths will be reborn with the blood of Uchiha and Uzumaki. Before my death I will send the eye to you and by the time your death comes you will know who must receive his eyes. I trust this information shall never be retold until both of us have passed. Now show me the true power of the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Danzo explained, yelling the last part as I trapped him in my Tsukuyomi before fleeing

"Onii-chan?" a voice asked from behind me as I ran past the Chunin exam testing building

"Sasuke…" I whispered looking at the younger Uchiha who was staring at me wide-eyed, mainly at the blood that soaked my hands from the Masked Man's slaughter

"You killed all those ANBU, imagine Itachi Uchiha the Prodigy of the Uchiha clan a killer of his own people" Sasuke's teacher, Kakashi, said looking at me with cold eyes

"I'm sorry Onii-chan" I mouthed turning into my ravens and fleeing the Konoha

* * *

So this is Itachi's piece in the history of The Children of Light and Darkness, of course Tobi/Obito (I call him Tobito) had to play a part. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was sad-ish


	2. Mending Hearts in the Valley of the End

Mending Hearts in the Valley of the End

(Naruto)

"Only you can stop Sasuke, go Naruto I will defeat this ninja with my passionate youth!" Lee snapped standing between me and Kimimaro

"Thank you Lee, don't die okay?" I responded continuing to follow Sasuke

"May youth protect us both!" he yelled before he was out of earshot. I ran as fast as I could before seeing Sasuke standing at the base of a water fall with two ninja carved into the rocks on either side

"Sasuke!" I called landing behind him. His hair was no longer the beautiful raven black with a very minor blue tint I loved but instead a grayish blue

"You followed me" he whispered turning to look at me. His skin was a pale gray and on the center of his face was a black four pointed star

"I came to bring you back to the Konoha" I said looking at the city in the distance

"Naruto you don't understand, only I can kill Itachi. I need the power that Orochimaru will give me" he responded turning to look at me, the whites of his eyes were a sickly black and his Sharingan was active

"We need you Sasuke, Sakura needs you she loves you… I need" I started

"You can't convince me to come back Naruto, no one can" he responded ran toward me with a kunai. I pulled a kunai from my ninja pouch and blocked his but in the process both snapped at the handle from the pressure we put on them. He swung his fist toward my head but I managed to stop him before he hit my temple

"Sasuke please… we can't lose you" I whispered dodging his kick before going to punch him

"You can't make me come back, enough talking! Show me what the Nine-tails can do" he hissed knock me backwards with a kick to the stomach

""Kit it's not just rage that's controlling him, I'm not sure what's happening but it's not evil emotion fueling him" Kyuubi growled surrounding me with a cloak of her chakra, blocking another kick from Sasuke. I ran forward, grabbed him and threw both of us into the side of the cliff then into the left statue

"Are you ready to give up?" I growled as the dust cleared, he block the damage with a massive gray hand with webbing between the fingers. In a slightly labored motion the wing knocked me backwards into the leg of the other statue, I took a moment to breath before preparing to attack when Sasuke fell onto his hands and knees and cried out in pain as another hand-like structure tore out of his other shoulder blade

"This seems very appropriate. The Valley of the End where two men fought for control of the Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. In a way we're fighting the battle our distant ancestors fought for the control of the Konoha district, only in this the Uchiha will prevail!" he snapped creating a chidori in his left hand

""Get ready kit"" Kyuubi growled as I created a rasengan in my right hand and we jumped at each other. In seconds we collided, rasengan to chidori

"I love you" I whispered as we were surrounded by a sphere of black energy

"Naruto…" he whispered as we floated in the eerie light inside the sphere

"I cut your headband… if you have to leave then leave" I whispered feeling Kyuubi's chakra recede and I fell, landing on a stone island

(Sasuke)

"Naruto!" I cried following him as it began to rain. I picked up his lifeless form as the effect of the curse seal receded

"Sasuke" he whispered regaining a small amount of consciousness to look at me

"I love you too" I whispered kissing him as he lost consciousness

"So you love my son? Do you need help getting back to the district?" Minato asked appearing out of no where

"Minato-sama" I whispered as he caught me, helping me stand

"I'll bring you two to the hospital and when you're better we're going to have a very long talk about you and my son" he said teleporting us to the hospital. It took almost two weeks for Naruto to fully recover and in the mean time I had several discussions with Minato and Kushina about the risks of unsafe sex including pregnancy in Jinchuriki but in the end they approved me and Naruto being together

"Sasuke" Naruto groaned trying to sit up

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself" I whispered stroking his hair

"Sasuke… you heard what I said didn't you? And you don't hate me?" he whispered trying to turn away but I caught his chin and caught him in a soft, loving kiss

"I wasn't sure if you heard me at the Valley of the End… I love you, Naruto Uzumaki" I whispered kissing his bandaged cheek

"You two are adorable!" Naruto's mom cooed grabbing us in a death hug

"I brought ramen" a male voice announced from the window as Jiraiya and Minato enter the room on the back of a toad, several bowls of ramen in tow

"Ramen! Wait I can't move my hands enough to pick up chop sticks" Naruto grumbled trying to move his fingers with his bandaged hands

"Let me" I mumbled sitting on the bed with him and feeding him the ramen as everyone watched us making us blush bright red

"So cute!" Kushina squealed as she ate her ramen

"Hi, Sakura and I brought a bouquet of flowers, when we came yesterday the old ones were wilting" Ino announced entering the room hand in hand with Sakura

"Thank you, I'll put them in the vase" Kushina said putting her bowl down and replacing the wilting flowers with the freshly cut ones

"There's another reason I came… Naruto once you've recovered I want to take you to train your control of the Nine-tails" Jiraiya said from his place by the window

"For how long?" Naruto asked softly

"About two and a half years about" he responded

"What about being with my parents? And Sasuke and me, whatever we have?" Naruto asked as I kissed his cheek

"I'll wait for you even if you're gone for a hundred years" I whispered making him blush

"We'll contact your parents as often as possible and, if his parents will allow it, Sasuke's welcome to come along" Jiraiya stated looking at the doorway

"He can go if he wants, he's mature enough to make his own choices" my mom said from the door smiling at Naruto and me

"Then its settled, once Naruto's recovered we'll begin the training" Jiraiya announced jumping out the window and disappearing with one of his frogs

"I'm gonna miss you two" Kushina cooed before everyone left to let Naruto and me sleep

"Love you Naru" I whispered as he drifted off

"Love you too" he mumbled yawning cutely before we fell asleep


End file.
